Blue Towels
by nikkideephantom
Summary: Blue can be the color of many things, the sky, blueberries, Danny's eyes, the ocean. . .and also the color of the towel Danny wears as Sam witnesses it falling to the floor. . .       kinda fluffy;  rated T for safety:D
1. Chapter 1

** Heyyy people! First story everr written on fanfiction soo go easy on me:/**

** After going on and reading sooooo many stories I've FINALLY decided to create my own account. I'm not much of a writer soo I may not have too many, unless I get this urgent desire to:D mainly I made it to review stories..**

** Anywayyyss, you can hear more about my explanation on my profile. **

**I will never own Danny Phantom, otherwise Sam and Danny would've gotten together a longgg time ago haha**

**So here's the summary:**

** Blue can be the color of many things, the sky, blueberries, Danny's eyes, the ocean. . .and also the color of the towel Danny wears as Sam witnesses it falling to the floor. . . kinda fluffy; rated T for safety:D**

**Once again, first-time writer, so I'd appreciate no flames:)**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Blue Towels<p>

It was a normal morning in Amity Park, the birds chirping, the soft breeze in the wind, the maniacal laugh of a floating ghost...Yep, definitely normal.

But, in a house with a huge FENTON WORKS sign above it, laid a not so normal sixteen-year-old boy in his room. Groaning as the glowing sunlight entered through his curtains, he rolled over, burying his head in his pillow.

Suddenly, a loud BANG sounded through the previously silent house, startling the poor boy from his bed. . .and onto the floor.

Groaning once again, he opened his eyes, revealing sky blue orbs looking around lazily. Ink black hair sat in a jumble atop his head, slightly covering his face. If you haven't guessed it yet, yes, that boy is in fact, Daniel Fenton, or just Danny.

Untangling his body from his blankets, Danny stretched and let out a long-lasting yawn. Stumbling to his closet, Danny changed into his signature white shirt with a red oval in the middle, and light blue jeans. It figures he wouldn't change his wardrobe, even after two years.

Walking down the stairs and into the kitchen, his crazy family was revealed.

"Oh Danny my boy!" yelled a deep voice from across the room. "Check out this new invention me and your mother-"

"Your mother and I," an older girl with orange hair muttered, cutting their father off, her face deep inside a book. It was amazing how well Jazz could multitask, but Danny would never ask her about it, in fear that she would go off into a long, philosophical rant. That, Danny could do without.

Glancing back at his large father, dressed in a full body orange suit, he finally noticed the large machine in the middle of the kitchen floor. So that was what made that loud noise.

"Uh. . .so what does it do?" Danny asked, not knowing if he really wanted to know the answer. Well, he supposed he should just hear it, since these kind of things could come in handy with the ghost hunting.

A new voice entered the room," It's supposed to let off a spectral noise, loud enough for a ghost to become weakened so I-we can catch it."

"Hey Mom," Danny said while grabbing his backpack, then declared to everybody, "Well that's interesting and all, but I have to get to school, don't destroy the house! Love you!"

Walking out the front door, he could faintly hear his Dad yelling, "Oh! We can call it the Fenton Ecto-Radio!"

Rolling his eyes, Danny shut the door behind him, and glanced up and down the street for any cars or pedestrians. Nothing there. Dropping his backpack, Danny closed his eyes and spread his arms. Two glowing white rings appeared at his waist, one going up to his head, the other moving down to his feet. In it's place, Danny's black hair turned a snowy white, and his sapphire eyes turned an electric emerald. His clothes turned into a black and white hazmat suit, with his DP insignia on printed proudly on his chest. Danny Fenton, was now known as Danny Phantom, ghost hero of Amity Park.

Grabbing his backpack once again, he took off into the air and flew to school, Casper High.

* * *

><p>Danny's POV~<p>

As I walked into Mr. Lancer's English Class, my last one of the day, I saw one of my best friends, Tucker Foley sitting at his desk, wearing a yellow shirt and dark green cargo pants, he was twiddling with his precious PDA. Tucker's red beret was a little crooked, but he didn't seem to mind. Walking over, I smiled, "Hey Tuck."

He wasn't even listening. Figures. Suddenly, a great plan hatched in my mind. Smirking, I walked next to Tucker and whispered, "Hey Tuck, I heard Valerie's looking for you."

Tucker's head shot up and he yelled, "Where is she?"

Laughing hysterically, I sat in my seat in front of Tuck. I could hear him mumbling, "Not cool, man. Not cool."

Turning around, I tried to hide my grin, but failed miserably, "Sorry dude, I'm just in a happy mood for some reason."

He glared at me, his PDA forgotten, but gave up being mad after a while, "How come? You're never happy at school, especially in Lancer's class."

"Well, first of all, Dash hasn't stuffed me in a locker yet, I think I actually passed the test from science earlier today, and no ghost attacks so far," I whispered the last part. No one knew about my secret alter ego, except Tucker and-

Tucker interrupted my thoughts with a strange smirk, "You're just happy 'cause Sam changed her outfit today."

I could feel the blush coming on before it even happened. Apparently Tucker knew it too since he started cracking up. Sometimes that boy can be a real pain in the ass.

"Shut it Tuck, that's not true!" I shouted indignantly, my face burning. A little too loudly, I guess, because the entire class silenced and looked over.

"What's not true, Fenturd? Your brain? Hahahahaha!" Dash laughed hysterically, but nobody laughed, so he immediately stopped. Glaring at Kwan and the rest of his group, they nervously laughed along with him, fearing his wrath if they didn't.

Rolling my eyes, I looked down and started doodling on a piece of paper, waiting for class to start. Ugh, I hate it when Lancer is late, it gives the rest of the football morons more time to make fools of themselves.

"Wow, your hair looks really nice today," a random voice said, loud enough to catch my attention. I looked up quickly, about to say hi to my other best friend Sam, since I knew she had really nice hair. _Sigh, _it was really soft, and I knew from accidentally touching it while flying with her one time. I actually really loved flying with Sam, more than anybody else, actually. With her pressed up against me, trusting me not to drop her. I could just imagin-_Whoa Danny, hold your horses, you can't think that way about your best friend! She's...she's...your best friend!_ I told myself this over and over again, but even I knew I didn't want it to be true. Actually, for almost two years, I knew I liked Sam, maybe even love her. But obviously she would never like me back. I mean, why would she, I'm just the clumsy, awkward, loser kid with freakish ghost powers. Who would like someone like that? Not Sam, definitely. She deserves someone better, someone worthy of her.

Anyways, back to reality, as soon as I looked up, a nasally voice with a Spanish accent cut through the air, "I know right? I brushed it for an extra ten minutos this morning, and look at the difference!" the most popular girl at Casper High, Paulina Sanchez, said snottily.

I internally groaned. God, she's such a shallow drama queen. Honestly, her hair doesn't even look that different. I could see what Sam was talking about all those years. I got over Paulina after freshman year, finally coming to my senses.

Looking down again, I ignored the voices and footsteps entering the room, and continued doodling random designs. It wasn't until Paulina screeched, "Ooh, look at what the cat dragged in, the Goth loser freak!" that I looked up again.

Standing in the doorway, was a beautiful girl with silky black hair streaked purple, now grown down to her shoulders. She had a form-fitting dark purple tank top, and a black mini skirt with no stockings underneath, revealing smooth pale legs that seemed to go on forever, in my opinion. As Tucker said, she was wearing a new outfit today. Black eyeliner, amethyst eyes, and her signature combat boots completed the look of the one and only, Sam Manson.

Sam walked in, standing in front of Paulina, and put on hand on her cocked hip. Even a deadly stance like that seemed to intimidate Paulina slightly, but she didn't back down. That was one thing I loved about Sam, she could face anybody, even the most popular girl at school.

"Who dressed you, a freak?" Paulina smirked, clearly thinking she was clever.

"Who did your make-up, a clown?" Sam shot back, a perfectly shaped eyebrow raised. Her comment brought a few snickers in the room, but immediately quieted when Paulina glared. Wow, it was just like with Dash. It wasn't until I heard the laughs that I noticed most of the class was watching this exchange.

"Who did _your_ make-up, a. . .goth clown?" Paulina asked hesitantly.

"Nice," Said Sam sarcastically. Another thing I loved, her sarcasm.

Clearly knowing she won, Sam turned on her heel, confidently walking towards her seat, right next to me.

"Hey guys," Sam's soft voice flowed to my ears. She spoke completely different with us than her parents and other people like Paulina, and it made me feel a little special.

"Sup, Sam," Tucker said, still on his PDA, but glanced over it to give me an expecting look. Oh right, I should probably say hi.

"Uh, hi Sam?" I said, though it sounded like a question. God, I'm such an idiot. I can't even say hello to my own best friend.

Sam chuckled, "Hi to you too, Danny?" she asked back. While turning to sit in her seat, her bottom accidentally grazed my arm which was on my desk. It began to tingle. Heat crawled its way up my face, as well as Sam's, who was now in her seat.

"Sorry," we apologized in unison, blushing even more. God, I probably looked like a freaking tomato.

"Lovebirds," half the class muttered.

"We're not lovebirds!" Sam yelled back. She quickly glanced back at me, her purple eyes questioning. It wasn't until now that I realized I didn't say it too, and that I was staring at her longingly this whole time.

"Uh, yeah, we're not," I mumbled disbelievingly.

Sam looked in deep in thought as she sat down at her desk, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh, hey, Danny, I can't come over after school, my mom's cooking steak," Tucker announced to me. Oh right, I forgot I invited him and Sam over.

"Ugh, you're so gross Tucker, how can you eat those poor little animals and not have any regret? It makes me sick!" Sam looked disgusted, shaking her head.

"Well, I'm sorry, Miss. Gottasavetheworld, but not everyone is an ultra vegetarian recyclo," Tucker said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Ultra recyclo-vegetarian," I corrected. Sam looked over thankfully, and I found myself getting lost in her eyes. Those beautiful pools of violet. Snapping myself back, I slapped myself lightly in the face. Sam and Tucker looked at me like I grew ten heads.

"Dude, did you just hit yourself?" Tucker asked.

"Um, yeah?" I replied. I seriously needed some mental help.

A few minutes passed and I suddenly realized we've been sitting here for about ten minutes already. Where the hell was Lancer? He's never this late. Oh, well.

"So, Sam are you coming over still?" I asked calmly, finally getting enough nerve to talk to her. Wow, I should give myself a pat on the back, but if I did that right now, Sam and Tuck would without a doubt send me to a mental hospital.

"You betcha," Sam smiled warmly, I couldn't help but smile back. Right then, Mr. Lancer, walked in.

"Sorry I'm late class, someone let the frogs in the science lab free again," he said hurriedly. I heard Sam snicker into her hand, and with that, class finally began.

Walking home alongside Sam, I began thinking of ways to tell her about my feelings. I knew I had to do it soon, or else I'll go crazy, and nobody wants to deal with a crazy Danny.

'Hey Sam, I think I like you and_. . .' _nah, too cheesy.

'Will you marry me?' Little too soon for that buster.

'Sam, your like the peanut butter to my jelly._ . .' _okay where the hell did I get that?

'Sam, we've been through a lot in the past, and I wanna tell you..._' _Okay, that's good, I'll go with that.

_"_Uh, Danny? You okay? You look like your having a conversation with yourself," Sam said, peering at me, her amethyst eyes curious. Wow, she's observant.

"Yeah, fine. Listen Sam," here it goes, "We've been thr-" I was interrupted by a light blue wisp escaping my mouth.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" I groaned, allowing myself to turn to Phantom within a second. Looking over at Sam, I noticed she already had her Fenton Bazooka and Thermos out. How she kept these things hidden in her backpack, I'll never know.

Looking around, I spotted Skulker flying in the air not a couple yards away. Racing towards him, I shot an ectoplasmic ray, making him off balance. Turning to glare at his attacker, Skulker saw me and smirked evilly, "Ah, hello whelp, here to allow me to collect your pelt? I've been waiting a while, you know."

I could practically see Sam gagging underneath me on the ground, aiming for Skulker with her gun, trying to get a good target.

"Actually Skulker, I'm just here to get you in my thermos, where you belong!" I yelled, shooting another ray at him. Following that, I zoomed at him, throwing carefully placed punches and kicks at his weak spots. That was the advantage at fighting enemies over and over again, you knew exactly where to hit.

Not giving up, Skulker sent a hard punch, narrowly missing my head. I quickly fired another ecto ray. He dodged and aimed a missile at my face. Bending backwards, Matrix style, the missile missed me. I came back up and grinned smugly, only to come face to face with a blast, throwing me backwards and straight to the pavement below.

"Ughh," I groaned, getting up from the ground. Looking around, I couldn't see Sam anywhere. God, I hope she's okay. I couldn't live with myself if she ever got hurt. But the only way to protect her was to get rid of this idiot. Flying back up, I shot an ice ray at Skulker, who clearly was expecting a punch or something, not ice. Falling frozen to the ground, a blue beam of light came from the distance, enclosing around the mechanical ghost. Sucking him into the Fenton Thermos, Sam came out from her hiding place, and high-fived me.

"Nice teamwork," I smiled. Turning back to Danny Fenton, I took back my backpack Sam was holding out for me. Our fingers brushed, sending strange tingles up my hands and arms, then probably right to my brain, since I couldn't think straight.

"Uhh...thanks," I mumbled lamely. After the usual blush, we continued our walk from before.

"So, what were you saying earlier?" Sam, asked curiously. Oh shoot, she remembered.

"Well. . .ah, you see, I just wanted to tell you that I l-" I was interrupted once again by another blue wisp.

Growling and mumbling curses, I turned to Phantom once again, flying up in the air, searching for the next ghost. Looking down, I saw Sam getting her gun out again.

"Hey, Sam," I called down, "Go ahead to the house, I'll handle this. I'll meet you there!"

After a couple moments of hesitation, she turned around slowly.

"Okay!" she shouted back over her shoulder, "Good luck!"

Good, at least Sam's out of danger. I watched as she rounded the corner, disappearing from sight, before resuming my search for the ghost.

* * *

><p>Sam's POV~<p>

Walking into Danny's house, I was greeted with the most awful noise imaginable. It was screeching in the air, sounding like nails on a chalkboard, or a screaming cat. Covering my ears, I walked into the kitchen, where Mrs. Fenton were standing with a huge machine on the floor. Turning it down when she saw me, Mrs. F. smiled.

"Hello Sam! Where's Danny? He's usually home by now," she wondered.

Uh, what should I say, I can't give away any hints or anything suspicious. Danny's mother was a very smart woman, and it was a miracle she hasn't figured out Danny's secret yet.

"He's running a few errands, he'll be back soon," the lie came easily to my lips.

"Oh alright, well, you can head up to Danny's room if you'd like, honey, make yourself at home," Mrs. Fenton said warmly. I smiled and did what she suggested. Turning around and up the stairs, I headed to where Danny's room was, entering it.

"Hm, I might as well get changed, I seriously stink from all that running and aiming. Yuck," I muttered to myself. Crossing to the opposite corner of the messy room, I noticed how bright the sunlight coming through the curtains were. We Goths despise the sun, so me, being a Goth, obviously, went over to close it tightly.

I started to think about what Danny was about to say on the way home. He seemed so nervous for some reason. Although it was ridiculously adorable, I realized something. He was nervous talking to Paulina like that in freshman year. . .Wait, I did remember Danny looking at me in a weird way when I denied the 'lovebirds' accusation and he didn't. Was it possible that he liked me? The thought caused mini bats to fly around in my stomach. Yes, I, Sam Manson, a Goth, has a crush on her best friend. It sounded so crazy yet so right at the same time. But, Danny likes Paulina. Her name, even in my thoughts, caused me to scowl. Ugh, she's such a shallow witch, I honestly don't know what he sees in her besides beauty, and she isn't even that pretty!

Blasting noise came from downstairs again, scaring the bejesus out of me. Groaning, I went over and locked Danny's door, then went back to the corner of the room. Taking off my shirt and skirt, I began to search for the spare clothes I kept in my backpack.

Danny's POV~

Slugging my backpack over my shoulder, I slowly walked my way back to my house. Ugh, I took a lot longer than I expected fighting Ember, and that stupid Box Ghost too. Sometimes I really wish I had a break from ghost fighting... Opening my front door, I heard the screeching noise from the Fenton Ecto-Radio, and this time it actually hurt my head a little, rather than an annoying sound like it was in the morning. Walking into the kitchen, I saw my Mom and Dad, but no Sam.

'Oh man, she probably left to go home, since I was taking so long. Ugh, I'm such a bad friend...' Turning around, I decided to go take a quick shower upstairs, since I really worked up a sweat fighting three ghosts in twenty minutes. I decided to call and apologize to Sam later. I heard my mom saying something about something in my room, but it was probably laundry or something. God, I wish I had a break from chores too. Walking into the bathroom, I stripped down and stepped into the shower, the sound of running water blocking out the screeching noise and immediately soothing my headache. After washing myself, I turned off the water, stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a light blue towel around myself. Honestly, I have no clue why my parents only got blue towels. There was no point. Oh well, it doesn't really matter, I guess. Looking in the mirror, I noticed how much less scrawny I was. I actually had muscles! Thank you ghost hunting! I realized I didn't bring any clothes into the bathroom, so I stepped out into the hallway, whistling a random tune, the humidity escaping the bathroom as well.

Walking towards my room, I turned the doorknob, but it was locked.

'What the hell?' I thought, Jazz was out, since her car wasn't in the driveway, and Mom and Dad were downstairs, so nobody could possibly be in my room. Ugh, I'm an idiot, I probably locked the door when I left and accidentally closed it. Who does that? Anyways, I quickly turned my hand intangible and reached through the door, trying to find the lock and unlock it...

Nobody's POV~

As soon as Danny walked into his room and unlocked it, he noticed how dark his room was. He hated when it was too dark in there, since being the clumsy teenager he was, Danny always fell down in the dark. He didn't necessarily feel like humiliating himself, even in private, so he cautiously walked over to the curtains, not bothering to glance around his messy room. If he did, he would have noticed a half-naked girl looking around for her missing shirt, looking down to the floor.

Neither of them noticed each other, or heard each other, thanks to the Fenton Ecto-Radio in the kitchen. If it wasn't for that, Sam would've heard the whistling or the turning doorknob, and Danny would've heard Sam calling her shirt to come out of hiding.

Danny slowly found his way to the curtains, and pulled it open, allowing light to stream in steadily. Turning around, his icy blue eyes quickly widened to the size of dinner plates, his jaw dropped even lower than the floor.

There stood Sam, in her black lace bra and underwear, looking up, squinting, to see where the sudden source of light was coming from. She was only about three feet away from him. Her mouth was hanging open as much as Danny's was, eyebrows above her hairline. She saw Danny with just a blue towel around his waist, his ink black hair still dripping water, and some drops glistened on his neck and sculpted torso. Sam was definitely surprised, but not nearly as shocked as Danny was. In fact, he was so surprised, that his lower body suddenly became intangible for a split second. Not long at all, but it was long enough for the blue towel to fall silently and quickly to the floor.

Oh.

My.

God.

* * *

><p><strong>And first chapter finished! Wow I've been thinking about writing something like this for a while! hahaa, <strong>

**Hmm..I don't know what Danny's and Sam's reactions should be, soo please review and give me some ideas:) it would be awesome! and I'll even give you some credit! thankss!**

**CLICK REVIEW BUTTON BELOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Heyy guys! :D I finally updated, sorry for the long wait, I've just been soo busy with school, soccer, softball, everything! **

** I kinda wrote this in a rush so please forgive me if it wasn't that good. I tried my hardest! **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

Nobody's POV~

Shock. That was the one word to describe the situation. Absolute shock. Along with other emotions as well, but we won't get into that. Sam, still in her black underwear and bra, stood motionless, frozen in her place. It was as if she had been shot with an ice ray and she couldn't move even if she tried.

Danny, however, was in a much, much worse position, for obvious reasons. He was distantly aware of his blue towel laying soft at his feet, his whole body exposed to the world, or, more precisely, Sam. Just like her, Danny was completely frozen in place, making no movement to pick up the towel. Under any other circumstances, he would have in a heartbeat, but with Sam standing in front of him, it was extremely hard to concentrate.

For Danny, this was the most amount of skin he had seen on Sam, since she feared the sun and refused to wear anything similar to a bathing suit. Although Sam was way more decent than he was, he couldn't help his eyes from wandering slightly from her shocked, amethyst eyes.

'God, she's beautiful' Danny thought absentmindedly. Her creamy pale skin looked extremely smooth, her hair was falling softly around her shoulders. He even noticed some smooth muscles throughout Sam's whole body, giving her slim figure some tone.

'I guess ghost hunting with me paid off for Sam, too' He thought again, still in a dreamy haze while staring at Sam's underdressed self.

Sam's thoughts were running similarly and differently at the same time as Danny's. While Danny seemed to be in a dream and wasn't thinking, Sam's mind was going on overdrive. She was surprised at seeing Danny in his room, more surprised at seeing him damp under a towel, and extremely surprised when it dropped to the floor. Never in her life did Sam imagine seeing Danny in all his glory. His flat muscles outlined every single part of his body, which included nicely toned arms and chest, and Sam noticed with a blush, a great six-pack. All of this was hidden underneath his baggy clothes.

'Man, if anybody at school saw Danny like this, all the girls would be all over him, including Paulina,' Sam thought bitterly, but any other negative thoughts quickly faded as she stared at Danny. Sam tried with all her will not to look below his waist, but it was extremely hard. It was difficult enough to cause strain on Sam, but she could still his entire body from the corners off her eyes.

Looking back up to Danny's eyes, Sam quickly became aware of the expression in them. Admiration. Approval. Hunger. All which caused another blush to rise to her face. Sam suddenly became embarrassed. Nobody has seen this much of Sam Manson since she was a baby. Nobody.

Both teenagers realized the annoying noise had shut off, which caused silence to fill the room. This did not ease any awkwardness at all whatsoever. The only sound was the short breaths of two exposed teenagers.

Suddenly, the screeching from the Ecto-Radio came louder than ever. It seemed to bounce off the walls of the house like an echo, and just like Sam mentioned, it sounded horrible. Like screaming cats or long nails scratching a chalkboard. All Sam did was wince slightly, annoyed with this disturbance. However, Danny's reaction to it was completely different. He cried out in agony, clutching his head tightly like he was in deep pain. In a moment, he crumpled to the floor, still without his towel.

Sam's POV~

"DANNY!" I screamed, bolting to his collapsed form. He was curled up, still clutching his head. I had no idea what happened. First we were standing there and suddenly he's laying on the floor! I looked at him concerned and desperate. I noticed his sky blue eyes were tightly closed shut in pain, and Danny's body convulsed a little.

"Danny, what's wrong! Tell me!" I cried quickly, begging him to tell me. I couldn't stand seeing him in pain, whether it was a paper cut, or something as serious as this, whatever the hell this was.

Suddenly, Danny's very form flickered, and in a couple seconds, disappeared. I couldn't see him at all, just the blue towel he was previously laying on. In a panic, I looked around his messy room. Maybe a ghost is responsible for this. Vlad! Oh, that man is getting a beating when I find him if he did this to my Danny!

A noise sounded from underneath me, and I quickly glanced down.

"Sa-Sammy. . ." I heard Danny's strained voice. Not gone, invisible! but his head was in a different position this time, so he probably moved.

"Oh God, Danny! What the hell is going on? What's hurting you? Why are you invisible? Turn back so I can see you!" I sputtered in a frenzy.

"C-can't. Don't k-know wh-" He cut off from what I supposed was pain. "H-help me get up. P-please."

"Of course, of course," I yelped. I was about to pick him up when I realized something. I have no idea where his arm is. Or anything for that matter. I sure hope he isn't intangible as well, but I can't let him lay there where he could die! Don't be a wimp and pick him up, Manson! As I told myself this over and over again, I slowly lowered my hand to where I believed Danny's hand was. Oh man, for all I know, his hand could be his foot, or his stomach could be his knee, or his arm could be his p- I quickly felt heat spread to my face, and immediately cut off my thoughts. With a deep breath, I laid my right hand down. It was met with a smooth, muscled surface. Within a couple seconds, I realized what it was. His stomach!

I gasped. It was way more muscular than I thought. I moved my hand, feeling Danny's soft, but rock-hard skin, but also the buzzing it left at my fingertips. I sighed dreamily. With a jolt, I snapped out of my trace. Get his hand, stupid! I told myself.

Slowly moving my hand up Danny's body, I found his shoulder, and while my right hand moved down his arm, my left one reached up to cup his cheek. I missed by a little, feeling his forehead, which was coated in a light layer of a cold sweat. Danny convulsed again, racked with pain.

I went closer to his face, feeling his uneven breaths. "Shh, Danny. I'm gonna help you up now, okay? C'mon"

With a groan, Danny slowly sat up, or at least I hope he did. I couldn't really seem him. I gripped his hand, and wrapped my other one around his waist. I slowly brought him to his bed, not knowing what else to do. I couldn't exactly bring him to his parents, since he was invisible. I would have no way to explain that without giving away his secret.

After a few painful pauses, we finally reached his bed, and I gently laid him down. Danny groaned again, and seemed to relax a bit more. I could kind of tell where he was from the crease in the bed. this whole scene could have been peaceful, like tucking a child into bed, if it wasn't for that God-awful noise downstairs.

I jolted up, my eyes widened. The noise! That must be it, Danny collapsed as soon as it started! Without thinking, I ran down out in the hallway, and bounded down the steps in a few long leaps. Reaching the kitchen where I heard the noise, I saw Danny's mom tinkering with this huge contraption. She glanced up, startled, when I approached the machine and clicked the OFF switch. The noise disappeared completely.

With a release of breath, I suddenly felt extreme relief, knowing Danny would be okay. I was about to turn around, when I heard Mrs. Fenton's puzzled voice.

"Um, sweetie, what exactly are you and Danny doing up there?'

In shock, I looked at her, wondering where she got that idea. I guess she understood, since her eyes flicked down and back up. I looked down, and I almost screamed. I was still in my bra and underwear! What an idiot. . .

I realized Mrs. Fenton was still asking for an answer, so I quickly lied.

"Well, I was changing in the bathroom, and I heard the noise and knew Danny was taking a nap, so I ran down here to turn it off before he woke up. I didn't realize I hadn't finished changing." I lied, looking embarrassed. She took the bait and her eyes filled with apology.

"Oh my. I'm sorry, I'll stop fixing the Ecto-Radio for now. You should finish changing though, honey."

"Right, thanks!" I yelled over my shoulder, turning around going up the stairs. I barged into Danny's room, and noticed he was now visible. Thank God. But with a blush, our old embarrassment resurfaced once more. Here we go again. . .

Danny's POV~

After all that agonizing pain, that noise had finally stopped. I exhaled in relief, laying back in my bed. Thank God Sam helped me, I don't know what else I would have done if it wasn't for her.

Sam.

I immediately blushed while I thought about what happened in the last couple minutes.

I knew she was just trying to help me get up, but the way she touched me, especially my bare skin, sent shivers up my spine. Her soft hand felt my stomach, soft and smooth, and even if it was a light touch, it still left me breathless, even more than I was through that pain.

"I seriously can't keep living like this," I said sadly to myself. If I don't tell Sam about my feelings soon, I'm gonna burst. The way her hand felt on me, she almost seemed to stop and admire me, pausing to feel. When I glanced up at her through my pain filled vision, I saw her face look down at me, her expression seemed dreamy. Was it possible she liked me too?

Suddenly, Sam burst into the room, pausing for breath, and I quickly stopped myself from looking below her face, though it was difficult. As soon as she looked at me, her face turned a deep red. Looking down, I realized. . .I wasn't invisible anymore.

"Ahh!" I yelped, jumping from my bed for the towel still on the ground. Sam ran too, around the bed, and for her clothes in her backpack. Within seconds, she was dressed in short black shorts, and a violet halter top. I wrapped my towel around me once more, and I realized I was completely dry already.

After a few awkward moments, we slowly faced each other, and I was really glad Sam was dressed, or was I? I didn't know how much temptation I could take. She seemed to think the same.

"Um. . .well I guess I should go," Sam muttered awkwardly, turning to leave. No!

"No! Sam wait," I called her back. She turned around, biting her lip. Did I ever mention how cute she looked doing that?

"I. . .uh, thank you. So much. You didn't have to do that for me," I muttered shyly.

Sam looked shocked, "Of course I would help you! You think I would just leave you there? That's like leaving you to a ghost you couldn't beat!"

"Well, if it would keep you safe, then I wouldn't want you to stay," I declared.

All awkwardness seemed to fade. Sam almost yelled, "Are you serious? I wouldn't leave you! After all you've done for everyone, for me, of course I'd help you!"

With each sentence, we unknowingly stepped closer and closer, soon we were mere inches away.

"If anything happened to you , you have no clue how that would destroy me, Sam! I try so hard to keep you safe, and all you do is run towards the trouble! I need you safe, 'cause I lo-" I immediately stopped my sentence short, my eyes wide. Was I seriously about to tell her I love her?

Sam looked shocked as well, but recovered much faster. "You what, Danny?" she asked softly, her tone completely different, staring deep into my eyes. She took another small step, and it was then I realized how close we really were.

I looked at her for a long time, I mean really looked at Sam. At her elegantly arched brows, to her wide, questioning, beautiful amethyst eyes, her cute little nose, her full lips. I smelled her perfume, this pretty lavender, and I felt it swirl around me. With a last adoring look, I made my decision.

I swiftly lowered my head to hers, catching her lips in a passionate kiss. Fireworks. Explosions. Flashes. It all burst through my head as I felt the magic of it. I should have done this a long, long time ago. I slowly brought my hand up to her soft cheek, while the other wrapped around her waist. After a few moments, I finally got over the fear that she would reject me, since she got over her shock and kissed me back just as hard, if not harder. Feeling her arms wrap around my neck, I sighed into the kiss, turning my head to get better access.

This was definitely better than our fake-out-make-outs. We didn't open our mouth that much, but I definitely felt ecstasy from it no matter what. Her lips were extremely soft, and it felt like kissing heaven. I really don't care how cheesy that sounded, since it was true. With a last quick peck, Sam stopped the kiss, but didn't leave our embrace. She looked up at me with a look I only dreamed of seeing on her. Her purple eyes were filled with happiness, adoration, lust, and one that made my heart skip a beat: love.

"Danny," she said softly, and hugged me closer, if that was possible. "What were you going to say?"

My breath caught in my throat, and I when I finally opened my mouth, I heard a voice in the doorway.

"First no steak, and now this, what the hell is going on in this world!"

We quickly turned to see Tucker standing there, a smug look on his face. He seemed to realize something, since his mouth dropped open for a second, and began laughing.

"Oh, man, I'm gonna be rich from winning all those bets! But nobody's gonna believe me with no proof!" As fast as lightning, Tucker whipped out his PDA, took a picture, and bolted down the stairs.

Still shocked in their embrace, and blinded by the flash, Sam asked, "What. . .just happened?"

"I think Tucker's getting a beating in a couple seconds."

After we recovered from that flash, we turned to chase our good old friend, but I suddenly stepped on something, and it almost tripped me. In an instant, the light blue towel around my waist fell off and dropped to the floor.

I paused, feeling kind of embarrassed. Sam smacked her forehead.

"Seriously Danny, that's way too many times a girl can handle seeing that," she said with a smirk. Then she covered her eyes, bent down to retrieve my towel, and handed it to me.

With a groan, I grabbed the towel, but threw it on my bed anyways. I turned quickly and found some clothes in my drawer. After pulling them on, I tapped on Sam's shoulder.

She opened her pretty violet eyes, and they sparkled as she look at me humorously. In an instant, we both ran outside trying to find Tucker, all the while our hands were tightly interlocked.

**The End!**

** Hope you liked it! I enjoyed writing it haha:)**

** I wanna give a huge thanks to VampireFrootloopsRule for giving me such an awesome idea for the story. You're a genius!**

** I may do an epilogue if I feel like there are enough reviews. Hope you liked it!**

** ~NDP:)**


End file.
